The N-4 Virus
Commonly called N4 or Nerotonin Type 4, the artifically engineered virus which caused most of the world's population to turn into zombie-like beings or even mutants has various effects of scientific and practical interest. While there are no known remains of detailed plans about what Nerotonin 3 was exactly supposed to be capable of, nor are there any details of what exactly turned the prototypes of Nerotonin 3 into a virus totally unlike Nerotonin Type 2, various survivors have observed and learned from the hordes of infected of the years and noted a confirmed list of virus effects. Out of the base virus that was spread via the primary infections, which already eradicated most of the civilized world, several different strains evolved and spread among the infected. The various mutated virus strains which appeared over time all have some differing effects, although all viruses retain part of the core virus and most of its effects. The typical infected seen in the Inner City is controlled by a version of the virus which causes several different mutations to the virus host and thus produces the known zombie types of differing dangerousness and strength. Physical Effects Since this document is written from a scientifically neutral point of view, the listed effects may or may not be positive for humanity itself, as they are written from the virus host's point of view, whether it is a normal human survivor, one of the many "zombies" in the Inner City or even animals and other beings which were found to survive an infection - meaning that the virus does not totally destroy one's nervous system but keeps the body alive and working, although usually under its own control. * Anomalous Growth of Bones, Muscles and the related parts of the nervous system * Lack of Pain Intensity upon physical damage to the body * Improved and accelerated regenerative effects * Increased hearing, sight capabilities and a highly sensitive sense of smell * Discolourization or Recolourization of the skin, depending on how long the mutation has spread. The N4 virus also seems to make their host highly resistant to radiation, not only that, radiation seems to speed up the mutation of the body. Mental Effects * Extreme Aggressions toward non-horde beings *Inability to recall emotional relationships/ previous needs *Extreme craving for flesh Additional Effects Beings infected with the Nerotonin 4 virus seem to have some kind of "Hive Mind" mentality, which means that the single being is still capable of limited logical reasoning and thought but generally discards its own intentions for the favour of the horde of other infected if necessary. This includes situations in which groups of infected ignore self-preservation instincts, hunger and any kind of danger they may encounter (commonly called "Cannon Fodder"), so that their prey (typically human survivors) gets distracted, injured or otherwise becomes an easier target for other parts of the infected horde. This ability seemingly only applies to infected animals and humans, which are typically hostile to anyone not infected by the same virus strain and invading their territory can be extremely dangerous, if the intruders are not prepared for an extremely high enemy to ally ratio. Category:Background Story Category:Background Story